The Books of Oyja IV: Mistakes
by Elixir Phoenix
Summary: Oyja and Jash have finally started a life togther, away from all the trouble they knew before. After their son, Veja, is born Oyja's old enemy Lum Ka returns.
1. The Next

I was jumping in joy. I was yelling. "A boy! A boy!" I yelled again as Jash smiled at me. Her stomach was round with Veja, who would come out in a couple of weeks. I loved Jash so much, she was my heart and soul. I had turned into a male twi'lek, turned against my Lord, and had come out of hiding for her.

I helped Jash to the couch and she sat down. "Hang on!" I said and raced hurriedly towards the small kitchen. I took out the diamond vase with roses and ran back to Jash. The diamond was pure and the roses radiated love. She smiled at me. "How did you get these?" She asked.

"The diamond vase was actually a cheap glass one. The roses were bought from a flower shipping service off planet." I said. "The best I will always get for you."

Jash smiled. "Don't you think that this will attract the Dark Lord of the Night?" She asked. "How many other uses of your powers have you done?"

I chuckled. "Too many to count." I replied. "Way too many. But I'm not going to worry, Tas will protect us. If there is any dark shadow on our horizon, I will be forewarned."

But, in the back of my mind, was doubt. What if Tas wasn't on our side? The truth was that the Dark Lord of the Night was a part of Tas, he was Tas' darkness. We had wronged him and she might come after us. If that were so, I'd hope they'd spare Jash and Veja. They were my life, what I had strived for.

I looked outside the room, at the coral reef. The dead can help, but they aren't the same, death changes you. If Jash died she wouldn't be the same. And Veja? He wasn't even born yet, I shuddered at what that would mean.

"I believe you can protect us," Jash replied. "But I also think you shouldn't run into things. Just because you have strength doesn't mean you should test it."

"I know." I said and bowed my head. "I won't. By the way, the Sith War seems to be calming down. At least that's the news that I've gotten from my copilot."

Jash smiled and looked over at our large fish tank. The tank contained kelp and small fish that lived there. Jash and I grew kelp then ate it at special times of the year. It was wonderful. The tank provided some comfort to me, at least. It was life contained, something that could be controlled. Real life, on the other hand, was free to do what it willed. "So many thoughts, so many miracles." Jash said. "I am a mystery even to myself, how will I ever tell Veja what I am? How will he understand?"

"He will understand." I said. "For he is from us. He must inherit some part of us. But it will be hard for him, it was hard for me at first."

"Kiem was there to guide you, but he will have no one to help him." I nodded in agreement. "It was her you fell in love with, she who took you through the first stages."

"Being a Tenju isn't easy." I said. "The training and what comes afterwards. But, yes, I did take comfort in Kiem, but I take more pleasure in you. You are my heart, not her. Never doubt that."

Jash sniffed one of the roses and sighed. "I will never know that to be true, Oyja." She said. "But my heart tells me it is so, and my belief lies there."

"That is your well of truth, trust it." I said. "I trust mine. My heart is in you, always and forever." When the doorbell rang I raced towards it and opened the door to a familiar Mon Calamari. "Welcome, Teimn, do you have the food?"

Teimn laughed. "Is your stomach all you care about?" He asked and laughed some more. So saying, he brought some food in with him. Jash looked at him, confused. She then closed her eyes and was calm again. "I'm sorry, Lady Jash, but your husband thought a dinner and discussion would be good."

"A discussion about what?" Jash asked calmly, but with a dagger in her voice.

I smiled. "About our son's schooling and birth." I replied and went over to her. "And about what Teimn can do about the billing."

"I thought you had that figured out." She said.

"I do, but he can help. You helped him before when he was at the brink of death, he wants to repay that favor." I said and she nodded. I was almost afraid that Jash would ask more questions, but she didn't. It was just as well, horrible news had been coming in and I needed some calm.

I went and helped Teimn with the table. Some unique seafood had been bought as well as an excellent salad. I set the table and took out some wine, a cheap but good wine. I knew Jash and Teimn wouldn't mind if the wine was cheap, I could just as easily make it an expensive wine. Just as I was thinking about doing that, Jash turned to me. I sighed and gave up the idea, a cheap wine it would be.

When all of us were seated, Teimn started off the conversation. "This is a lovely place you have." He said. "But the secrecy you keep cannot last because I can't keep you secret forever."

"That won't be necessary," Jash replied. "We won't need secrecy for much longer."

"I am getting odd reports about an old spice trader, but I'm not sure who it is. All I know is he, or she, is after Oyja." Teimn replied. "Surely you'll want to take care of this threat."

I shook my head. "Again, don't worry." I replied. "I doubt the rumor is true, if it is I will gladly face my enemy alone."

Author's Note: A happy beginning, I know it's strange. Teimn is shown as having a bigger part. He was a character that came out of nowhere but is begging for some attention. What a sweet little thing!


	2. Baby

I stood outside the room, waiting. I had gotten a few little snacks, but I was still anxious. My love was going to give birth to Veja. Being inside the room I couldn't help but get so nervous that the doctors had to throw me out. I had a feeling that that caused Jash some joy, but just a little. Veja! Veja! What a wonderful name for my first son.

The hallway was white, but there were pictures on the walls. Pictures of Ithor, Mon Calamari, Kashyyyk, and other planets. The pictures were wonderfully drawn, as was Jash. She was the painting and the painter; creator and creation. She was the center of the universes, my star. My son I would cherish and care for. But, in the back of my mind, was the vision of Kuhn holding a baby Fosh. I shivered.

I sensed Jash was about to let Veja out. I raced inside the room and stood by her. I looked into her eyes and she had enough strength to look into mine. Hers showed pain but also excitement for this day, for this moment. She then looked upward as though searching for a sign, but a sign for what? A sign that Veja was going to grow strong? That she wouldn't die in childbirth? That I was the man for her?

This was hard for me, though I was not the one giving birth. This would be the defining moment of my long life. I would have another chance. Another chance of bringing goodness and not darkness into the universes. I had trained a Padawan and he had become a Tenju, he had been loyal to Doltan and hadn't sided with the Rebels.

The doctors were telling Jash to push and she did so. I could feel her pain, she and I were now linking minds. Her mind was so vast, so powerful that it overwhelmed me. I stood it because I wanted to be fully with her when she gave birth. She pushed again and again. Veja was coming out and I heard a cry.

I opened my eyes and turned. I walked over and the doctor put Veja into my arms. I nearly yelled in fear and anguish. On the head of Veja was a black line running from his forehead to the back of his neck. The vision had shown Veja attacking me! Turning on me!

"Can I see him?" Jash asked weakly. I smiled again, for her sake. I nodded and came over to her. She saw Veja and smiled brightly. "He is your past, present, and future. All that he is made you, but you are what made him."

"A son's gratitude to his father." I replied. "An honor I might not have been given."

"But you have been given it, be thankful." Jash replied and looked into Veja's young eyes. "He has a look to him, a look of strength. I know he is going to be strong in power, but not now."

I then put Veja into Jash's arms. She smiled at him and cradled him. "He is our son." I said. "And I am very happy to have him, for now."

"The future will come, Oyja, do not worry until then." Jash said. "Rejoice in the fact that you now have a son and all is well." But for how long, I wondered. I then reached inside myself and found calm. I then smiled and shouted in joy. My son, my son! Whatever would happen later did not matter now. What mattered now was that I had a son, someone of my being.

"The future is not now." I said. "But I feel his strength, his caring. For the time I know him I will give him my love, my guardianship."

Jash smiled up at me. "There is no doubt to that fact. You have enough love to make a star that burns so bright all the universes are lit up." She said.

"But you are the one that gives me that love." I said. "Without you I wouldn't make so much as a spark." I then looked at Veja. His eyes were innocent as were his sounds. I couldn't imagine this child turning to darkness, though the same could've been said of Anakin Skywalker.

Light and darkness, each rejecting the other but equally needed. I knew that sometimes there were bad things that happened and no one could stop them, but I didn't want this to be one. And what was the importance of Veja? What would be the value of him? Who would make him turn? Who would dare as long as I was watching over him?

Some things can't be stopped and this would be one of them. A traitor that was my son, but that didn't mean I wouldn't love him. He ignited, in my heart, a sense of joy, of wonder. I couldn't believe that he was part of me, that I had helped bring him into the world. I smiled.

I looked over at Jash and Veja, such a perfect pair. Veja snuggled close to Jash and she lovingly embraced him. He then fell asleep, his first few seconds in the world and it was naptime. I had to smile at that. "There's some power I'd love to know about." I said. "The power of sleep."

"You have been getting rest," Jash said and smiled. "Though it hasn't been deep. It's been very exciting the past few months, with the hope of Veja coming. Now it is time for you to take a well earned break."

"I won't leave your side." I replied. "I can't make myself do that." I felt such a longing for her, I didn't want to leave her side. It was fear that made me do it, fear of something coming to me. Not Veja, not him. But another darkness, a darkness from my past that would haunt my future. A future that would rapidly become my present. I wouldn't leave her side! I wouldn't! I wouldn't!

She looked at me and seemed to read my thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. What you fear is the future, enjoy the present." She said. "Someday I won't be here for you."

"And on that day, I'll die." I replied fiercely, looking her deep in the eyes.

"I know, my love." She replied sadly. "I know."

Author's Note: I know Veja's birth should've been happy, but it's hard for me to write something long and happy. You might be wondering how Veja is going to betray Oyja. If you look closely at the other Books you'll get a little back story, but you won't find out the betrayal there.


	3. Party

Music was playing in the apartment and decorations had been hung. Veja was in Jash's lap, just smiling. He looked up at the lights that were shaped like krayt dragons, nexus, and vornskrs. He was showing particular interest in the vornskrs. I had gotten him a stuffed toy of a vornskr which I had made by my own hands. Jash put Veja on the couch with the toy I had named Virgil. Virgil was an earth poet that had lead Dante through Hell.

"That was lovely of you." Jash said and hugged me. "Veja loves it so, just as though it were real."

"It is real to him." I replied and kissed her gently. "Maybe one day it will be real to us as well."

She laughed at that. "How could we keep a vornskr? They are very rare, as you well know. What if some Jedi came over and was attacked by Virgil?"

"We hide." I said and indicted the whole room. "Want to dance?" She took my hands and we went all over the room, the music reaching into my ears and soul. "You look as beautiful as the day I met you in Tenju Hell. The same mystery."

"A mystery you'll never solve." She replied and touched my lekku. "Do you want to solve it?"

"Inside you I couldn't find out." I replied. "How can I ever?"

Veja started to clap his hands and Jash let go of me to go over to him. She then picked him up and spun him around with her. I saw his black streak but I ignored it. Teimn was going to bring over a couple of friends and I wanted to be happy, totally happy. Jash handed Veja over to me and I held him up, I tossed him up and then caught him. Each squeal of joy brought my spirits up more and more. I then sat down with him and picked up Virgil. I then started making up stories about Virgil, each one more fantastic than the last.

"Ever wonder if any of those things will actually happen?" Jash asked.

I shook my head. "But everyone must have a dream, a goal. Without that they are truly lost." I said.

She sat beside me. "Maybe you need more faith. Go ahead, tell another."

I nodded. "One day some honest traders were attacked by the Hist and they called out for help. No higher answered their calls as they were being killed. Then Virgil the vornskr came to the rescue. 'Stop,' He said. 'Do not touch these or the full wrath of Tas will come upon you.' The Hist laughed harder and harder, then Virgil quickly eliminated them. A great celebration was held, a feast for the almighty Virgil!"

Jash laughed and the doorbell rang. "Let me get that." She said and opened the door to Teimn and his friends. "Welcome."

"Good going, Sir Oyja!" Teimn shouted. "We have some gifts and food! Some more food for your hungry, hungry tummy."

"I'm not fat yet." I said. "I do watch my weight, though I drop all fears for such a celebration."

Teimn and his friends put out food and brought the gifts to Veja. One of the presents was shaped in the form of a box. I helped Veja open it and it was a wooden lightsaber case. "I figured you'd train him in the Jedi arts." Teimn's friend, Viona, replied.

The next present was a chocolate duck. I smiled. "You know we're going to have to melt this for him?" I asked and Viona nodded. Veja touched it and tried to eat it. We all laughed. He finally managed to bite off a little and then Jash cheered loudly. "The great Veja overcomes his first obstacle; put _that_ down in the baby book."

Jash laughed and unwrapped the next gift. It was a picture book about a race. Taking the chocolate duck away from Veja, Jash showed him the book. He squealed at the pictures, they were funny to him. Not a great plot, but at least there were some good drawings, and it was funny.

"It is time." Teimn replied and clapped his hands together. His friends Imoxarn and Kintarn had put out the food. The food was a good collection of fruits, vegetables, and meat.

"Let us give a thanks for Oyja and Jash's son, Veja," Teimn said. "May Veja grow strong and never falter. May his destiny prevail!"

"And may Jash's love cover Veja for all time and may darkness never take her." Viona said. "May Veja learn to love and cherish the light, to ward off all darkness."

"And may Oyja's courage protect those he loves, may it never falter." Imoxarn said. "May Veja grow in light and die in it also, to show absolute servitude to the light."

"And may the Jedi win the Sith War, may the Republic be in peace." Kintarn said. "May Veja learn about the Jedi but stay apart from them, for he should not be separated from his family."

With that we began to eat. I tried some sushi they had gotten, some specialty that I had grown to like. They were all well prepared and I wondered where Teimn could've gotten them, it wasn't from our normal spot. Some of the fruits were from Naboo and I smiled. The planet was quite lovely and I liked the society. Maybe, one day, I would go there and explore. I would go under a different guise, of course, but I would still want to go.

"Dreaming about Naboo again?" Jash asked. "Really, you're going to have to focus on another planet. Just so I can be interested again."

We all laughed at that, I had done research on Naboo and had talked about it for a long time to Jash. "Come on, you know you want to go there." I teased and she smiled. Her smile was a wonder, a wonder not found anywhere else.

"How about Ryloth?" Viona asked. "That is an interesting place."

"Which she won't stop talking about." Teimn replied. "I could give you the titles of some books to look for."

I nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea, Viona." I replied.

Author's Note: Notice how much slower this is than Book III? I like to give color to my characters, to show that they're not just black and white. I am actually interested in Ryloth, which is my connection to Viona.


	4. Rumors

"Yeah, I heard that from the boss himself." Jenar said. "He's always so cautious and likes to keep tabs on his employees. He knows too much about employees, I think."

I nodded at him. Jenar was my human co-pilot. He was always a good source of information, especially when I was first trying to blend in. "So some spice trader called Lum Ka is in the system?" I asked. "And did you happen to catch Ka's species."

Jenar shook his head. "It was really odd, I think his species isn't known. That coming from some of the top scientists in the Republic." I sighed. It was my old enemy Lum Ka the Caim. They were a species that had died out, though I couldn't see how Lum could've survived the dying of his species. He certainly hadn't become a Tenju.

"Who did you say this Lum Ka person was looking for?" I asked.

"A person by the name of Carrie Minaz, a human female." He replied. "She is supposed to be very young. I think Ka has just lost his mind. And want to know something else?" I nodded. "He hasn't even _heard_ of Coruscant! What person doesn't know about Coruscant! It's the center of the Republic!"

"What if Ka doesn't come from the Republic?" I asked. "What if he comes from the Unknown Regions?"

Jenar just laughed at that suggestion. "Someone like Ka would have to have good connections in the Republic to pull this search off. And he has used things to show that he has more than a little knowledge about the Republic's workings."

"But you said, yourself, that his species isn't known." I replied. "Doesn't that mean he comes from outside the Republic?"

"There are species that aren't known which are living in the Republic." He said, but now he didn't seem so convinced. "And if he is a species from the Unknown Regions it must mean, then, that they know A LOT about us."

I looked out the cockpit onto the seas of Mon Calamari. I was in charge of a small freighter that took farm products to different parts of the planet. It was a small job, but I highly enjoyed it. The fact that I helped bring food to people filled me with joy. Of course, as Jash was apt to remind me, the food products were usually overpriced and the needy didn't get them. I always tried my hardest to give to the needy when I could, when I was away delivering.

"You got it on with Jash?" Jenar asked and smiled. "I noticed you were off staring into some black hole, even with the fact that the Sith War is going on. You don't happen to have any Jedi friends, do you?"

I laughed at that. "If I did, I wouldn't be here." I said. "I'd be off fighting in the War. But I'm just someone who is off to make a decent living, I don't need any excitement. I don't know if the Jedi and I would get along, anyways."

Jenar checked that we were on course and then set to reading some maps. I, on the other hand, checked my bag to make sure the holocron was hidden away safely. I didn't have any Jedi friends, but I had sneaked away and gotten a rare holocron. I had made sure, beforehand, that it wasn't an important one. I don't know what had come over me, but I felt like I was going to need to use it. Why would I need to use it? I had no idea and maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe it was related, somehow, to Jash's death.

I turned my head to the floor. I didn't want to think about that, not here and not now. Why? Why would I ever have to leave my Jash? And now, with the fear of Lum, came the ending of my peace. Of my hard won peace.

I then felt around for the picture of Veja. I took the picture out and closed the bag. "Jenar, here is a picture of my son." I said and he looked at the picture. "His name is Veja. He is my first son."

"I can't believe that twi'leks and Foshes can actually mate." He said in astonishment. "And what is that about the black streak?"

I didn't like to be reminded of that feature of Veja. The feature that signaled that my son was going to turn and turn so badly that he would betray me. "We had some help," I replied. "Jash and I used a donator to get the sperm."

"But did you try and do it?" Jenar asked.

"Can you leave my sex life out of this? Just for once?" I said and pretended to be angry. "I know you want a good one but you don't have to pick on me." Jenar then made a rude hand gesture. "If you must know, we are intimate in every level. And I don't need to give you any details."

Jenar laughed at that and I joined him. Jenar was a hard man to deal with, but was ultimately a good companion. Although I would much prefer Jash or Liem Tenju on a long journey.

"I do have a way with ladies." Jenar replied. "If you must know, I've dated quite a few."

"How much did you have to pay?" I asked.

"Not ALL of them." Was his reply and I chuckled. Jenar was the kind of man who could be a Nomer someday. "Anyways, we're landing now."

The port seemed to be somewhat busy today, busier than normal. In Tenju Hell it was a lack of activity that scared me, now it was the opposite. While Jenar looked over everything, I focused on landing the ship. "Jenar, make sure the cargo is alright and come back here in five minutes." I said. "I don't think this is going to be a happy landing."

I then stretched out my senses to encompass my surroundings. I sensed a person dying and I saw a man with the symbol of Lum Ka's men. I shuddered. Now my peace didn't exist and I sure hoped that Jash's death wouldn't happen soon.

Author's Note: A whole chapter of conversation, how lovely. I don't think Jenar will be THAT important, but he will play a part. Aren't you glad I finally am getting into the main action? As for the holocron…that was a part that Oyja forced me to write. Non-writers wouldn't understand the feeling. I do know the part it will play, though.


	5. Attempt

I looked around the room, it was quiet. Jenar looked at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't crazy. I was just a man with a price on his head. I saw a dead body that the police were gathered around. A body that seemed to have been tortured, the grace of Tas told me that was the truth. I looked at the body and realized it was the drug dealer that had tried to sell me some stuff a few months back. Lum Ka was good.

"Why are we here again?" Jenar asked. "The police can solve this on their own. They don't need us."

"I'm not here to solve anything." I replied. "I'm here to confirm my suspicions. I…knew Carrie Minaz, I think Ka might come after me."

He looked at me strangely. "Ka is offering a large reward. I might not be able to help myself." He said. "Nothing personal, you understand?" I nodded. He was one man bent on getting off Mon Calamari. His greed could help me, or harm me.

I walked closer to the crime scene. "Officer, were any marks made on the body?" I asked and he nodded. After I showed him a badge, he let me in. The badge was of a small security team, I worked there part time. "I think this might be related to this Ka person who is roaming around."

"Why do you think that?" The officer asked. He was a Mon Calamari. "I think this is too small of a place for any real interest to be shown. I highly doubt Ka would come here and I don't think his men would be clever enough."

"That's a good way to think, it lets them in." I replied. "But if it's a mark that shows a circle with a sword inside, it was done by one of Lum Ka's men."

"How do you know that?" The officer asked. I wasn't going to say I was Carrie Minaz and that my life was now in danger.

"An inside source. He got trapped by Ka early on." I lied, hoping it would work. The officer seemed like he didn't believe me, but wasn't going to question me further. I would have to be VERY careful now. I didn't need the task force of a thousand planets after me.

"Okay, Oyja, I will accept that." The officer said. "Tell me if your 'friend' gives you any other information." I nodded and went away from the scene. Jenar was staring at me and I looked at a red beam aimed at my heart. I dodged away as it was fired.

Jenar took out his blaster and aimed a shot at my assassin. In here I couldn't take out my lightsaber so I dodged and ran towards the man. I spoke to the atoms making them release the form of the blaster. Suddenly there was a slight explosion and a yelp. Jenar and I then raced towards the man as the police ran about. We saw him badly burnt but he let out a snarl when we came up to him. I could swear that he was paying special attention to me.

"You…" The man said. "You…" Then he pointed behind me where I saw a flash of movement. Jenar also looked but was knocked down by the man. I was too quick and caught the man and pushed him down. "Sith…"

"Who told you I was a Sith? Because I am not." I replied. "I am just someone great on reflexes. It doesn't always have to be about midi-chlorian counts, you realize?" Suddenly the presences of poisonous bugs was all around me. "Sithspawn!"

Many small bugs, kouhuns, were coming for both Jenar and I. "How could he have gotten so many?" Jenar asked. "There are so many of them." He was turning pale and I felt the same way, though I did not show it. The kouhuns were coming slowly at us, giving us enough time to get away. "Now! Let's go!" I shook my head. There was more to this trap.

"Come out. Don't let the kouhuns do your dirty work." I said. "Can't you fight or do you need to hide?" The kouhuns then raced for us and I started to push them away with Tas' glory. I also talked to the molecules to put too much moisture on them. Some kouhuns erupted in water, were pushed into the walls, or were blasted.

Jenar spared a glance at me, but he didn't question. This was a challenge and I would show my strength, I wouldn't bow down. A kouhun went onto Jenar and suddenly he was in pain, much pain. I ran over to him and electrocuted the bugger. I cried on where the kouhun had been and he was healed.

"Are you sure you aren't a Jedi?" Jenar asked. "That was a pretty cool trick."

"No, I'm not a Jedi." I said and turned around as the kouhuns were pulled back and a Wookiee stepped through the opening. It growled at us, it was angry and I could see the badge of Ka's men. "I'm sorry. Tell your master that the attempt has failed." It growled some more. "I don't care. I'm not going to die for a long time."

The Wookiee then took out a picture and showed it to me. I looked at it in horror. It showed Kuhn Tenju and Lum Ka around a table. Kuhn was after me! Why? Why? I thought we had been friends, though I had killed his Padawan. It seemed Kino's death was now the reason for my own death. I nodded at the Wookiee, he had done what he had meant to do.

"Who is that man and Ka?" Jenar asked but the Wookiee and I remained silent. "Fine, don't tell me. But, I promise you, I will find out."

In a standard hour we were back at our ship, making final preparations to leave. I looked over at Jenar. "The man in that photograph was Kuhn Tenju, an old friend. At least I considered him a friend." I bowed my head down. "He would pay dearly for my head."

"What did you do to him?" Jenar asked.

"I killed his apprentice." I said and looked towards the sky. "Come on, Jenar, it's time to move now."

Author's Note: Kuhn Tenju, great character. He is very rigid but will be a joy to write with again. Now Oyja will be in the full blast of his rage. Oh the horror.


	6. Fleeing

"Oyja, you can't just leave!" Jash yelled. "This fear shouldn't consume you! You have a duty to me and Veja! A duty to your wife and son!"

"Jash, it's my duty to you that's making me leave." I tried to tell her again. "I don't want to see you two dying for my sake." I went back to my suitcase, it was small but I had expanded it in Tas' glory so that the outside was enlarged but the inside wasn't. It was dark blue and had the drawing of a dewback on it. Oh, sweet Naz, how I miss you. In a simpler time we could've stayed together.

"What about the Sith?" She asked as she stared angrily at me; those fierce eyes, those eyes that could destroy the universes with just one glance. How I would miss them, those eyes that had showed so much kindness to me. Jash, I would stay with you if I could. If, in my heart, I felt it to be the right thing. "They are still out there and could harm you."

"My love, don't worry." I said as I packed the last of my robes. "Tas will protect me and, even if she doesn't, my strength will be enough."

Jash picked up an egg made of pure diamond and showed it to me. "Do you remember the story of this egg?" She asked. "You found the egg and turned it into a diamond for me. When you showed it to me you lit a fire inside of it; that fire has died out. I'm not sure if that fire was ever there. Was it just a dream I had? Was it really you that did it or some other? Maybe Teimn?"

"Jash, please," I said. "That fire was there and is there still, don't doubt my love for you. I have to go because I don't want you to die."

She looked at me fondly. "Maybe it is you leaving me that will cause my death." She said. "Or maybe it can't be changed. Maybe it's something you'll have to learn to accept."

"No." I said sternly. "I won't learn to accept it, your life is too important to me."

"Then stay." She said. I looked into her eyes that had now taken on a saddened tone. How I wish I could've brought joy into those eyes. I wanted to see them sparkle and shine.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I said to her and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out some cheese. The cheese was cheap but would do; it wouldn't help me to be caught with something expensive. "But this must be done."

"Then you'll need this." Jash said and took out a flask. "This drink will make you not thirst for days, I'm sorry that it can't help your hunger."

"It is a great blessing still." I said as she handed it over to me. "It is good that I don't have to worry about drinks anymore."

"I'm sure you'll find some interesting ones along your travels." Jash said sadly. "Please tell me what you find when you're done."

I kissed her gently on the forehead. "I will tell you everything I find." I promised her. "And I will bring you Lum's head."

"Oyja, you are too kind to me." She said. "But kill him out of self defense and not anger. I wouldn't like you to bring me a kill ripe with hate. I don't like darkness, I don't like shadow."

"What I bring for you will be ripe with light." I said and used Tas' glory to put the flask and cheese into my suitcase. I then opened the fridge to get some grilled fish from the night before. It had been a lovely dinner, Veja had tried to sing. Even though his voice hadn't been good I had loved to hear him. That was one memory I would take with me forever.

"That was a lovely dinner." Jash said sadly. "Without you there won't be another like it."

"I will be with you." I said to her and smiled. "Our love keeps us together in spirit. Even death can't separate us. Our love is too strong for even the Dark Lord of the Night to darken. We have been through too much together."

"Yes, we have." Jash said. "I'm sad that I can't go on this journey with you. I promise to do what I can to protect Veja, but I fear your vision may ring true."

I looked and saw Veja sleeping on the couch. Oh, stillness, please take me. Take me to a place where there is no harm for those I love. Veja, I will miss you so. Maybe more than you'll ever realize. Even when you betray me, I will love you. "He is so calm there." I said. "I wish he would always remain so, but change takes us all."

"Yes, it takes us all. Often to places uncharted or never meant to be traveled." Jash replied. "But I'm sure you will conquer whatever comes to you. Don't fear the darkness, Oyja, bring my candle with you." She then had a candle appear, one with brown wax and a small flame on top. The candle went on top of my head. "But sometimes, to save a life, you must die." Then the candle went into my head and I screamed in pain, but the pain only lasted a few seconds. "Now my light will shine in you."

I bowed to Jash. "I am honored to carry your flame." I said to her. "I am afraid there is no higher gift than that. I have only my love for you and that is not something that I can give away."

She smiled at that and laughed. "There is so much for you to learn, young one, so much. And I fear it's time for the teacher to back off, destiny must find its way." She said.

I nodded at this. Yes, destiny. O Destiny, take pity on me. I can't dare to find Jash and Veja dead. Please, spare me. "Yes, destiny will find its way." I replied.

Author's Note: Lot of thought into this one. I admit it did get a little weird, but I think you can handle it. I mean…a candle going into someone's head! That's awesome!


	7. Harder

Ah, how I missed Jash. Her sweet voice, her kind eyes. Ah, how I missed Veja. His innocent eyes, his wondrous mind. There are many things in life that are lost in time, things must change. As I stared out of the viewport and saw a green lush planet in front of me I thought back to simpler times. Ithor. A forest planet, the Ithorians worshipped their home planet. Hardly anyone was allowed to set foot on it, if they did they had to go through a long ceremony. My small freighter wasn't much to speak of, but I had Tas' glory on my side. I could stand anything the Ithorians threw at me. But I didn't want to cause a fight.

I heard someone coming and looked to see a Barabel. Interesting species, Barabels were. So fierce and yet had a tender side, though I was highly careful around them. This Barabel I gave the name of Kori Lyorith. Though I highly doubted this was a Barabel name, I was willing to take the chance. She nodded at me and I nodded back. "Thiz one thinkz thiz iz foolizh." Kori said.

I nodded. "This is foolish but I doubt it will hurt. I am not being hunted by the Republic and the tide of the Sith has died down." I replied. "There is nothing to fear."

"You haven't zeen Jazh for monthz." She said. "We were nearly killed at Coruzcant."

"That was merely a mistake." I said. "Lum Ka's men were in hiding and I was too arrogant to sense them."

"You might be doing that now." She said and I nodded. Kori was right, everything couldn't be perfect. This wasn't a point when things would go correctly, I felt that Lum would close down on me and kill me. But at least Jash and Veja would be safe. "So whatz the plan, Oyja?"

I smiled. "We go in and refuel." I said with a smirk. "But we'll be on high alert, won't let our guard down for even a nanosecond."

Kori smiled. She then went back to get her weapons readied, they would be hidden on her body so as not to arouse suspicion. I went to the cockpit and made some fine adjustments. I opened a channel to one of the spaceports. "Ithor, this is _Forever Faithless_ requesting permission to dock."

There was a few moments hesitation and I felt something cold in my stomach. Something was happening, something wrong. Lum had gotten here before us. "Are you carrying a passenger known as 'Oyja'?" The guard asked over the holocom.

"I am Minac." I said, saying a false name I had created long ago. "I am unsure of what this 'Oyja' is. Is he some criminal?"

"More than a criminal." The guard replied. "A Sith."

So a Sith Lum had termed me. Sith were low and I hated having my honor tainted with their name. I would rather kill all who dared called me a Sith, even the Dark Lord of the Night hated the Sith. I wouldn't mind helping the Dark Lord of the Night on his mission of clearing out all the Sith.

"A Sith?" I asked. "I despise the Sith and thought they were all dead."

"A respected individual, a Senator, has reported on the Oyja Incident." The guard said. "I will not risk the Republic and need you to send me your logs."

Ah, my logs. My ship logs showed some facts that could possibly endanger Kori. I knew, though, I would have to risk it. Kori came back and looked at me, she knew what was going to happen. "I would never do anything to harm the Republic." I replied. "I'll need a minute to fully compile the logs, this freighter is old."

"Understood." The guard replied. "I will give you five minutes to comply."

"That is ample time, sir." I replied and turned to Kori. Turning the speaker com off, I fell silent after a brief rush to try and get something out. Finally I decided on a choice of words. "Kori, your life will be endangered by the showing of these logs. But the other choice is to have our freighter blasted. Even if I use Tas' glory to protect us that'll give the Republic too much of a clue of who we really are."

"But, Oyja, the Republic will ztill get the information that they want." She replied. "You will get captured and will die at their handz."

"Kori," I said, insulted. "I have defeated bigger foes than the Republic. I could defeat all the Jedi with a wave of my hand. There is nothing too big for me." I sighed. "Only the higher powers stand against me. Only them do I fear."

"I thought you didn't fear." Kori replied.

"I do." I replied. "I do so much. But I fight back."

I started to get the logs ready for viewing. I thought back over my long life. The things I had faced and now this. Being blamed of being in league with the dark. The dark is something I would rather destroy forever but, in the rules the Republic had spelled out, I would have to evade the question.

I viewed some of the logs and recalled blissful moments. The delivery to Mustafar in which Kori had proved herself to be a grand companion. The brief stop at Ryloth to take a message to the Twi'leks from a religious follower of the Force. So many places that I couldn't find where home could now be. I thought I had left it on Mon Calamari with Jash and Veja, but I hadn't. Home wasn't a place but a feeling of belonging. Where you felt that feeling the most was where you called home. But, for the travelers, that could be in their ship or with their companions.

I contacted the guard again and sent him my logs, hoping that my downfall would not be next. The guard allowed us to refuel and then be on our way. As the refueling was happening I walked around and noticed a Jedi Padawan. I smiled and waved at her, liking the light of the Jedi. I then walked back to the freighter and whispered to Kori at the ramp, "We will leave quickly as possible, hiding in an obscure location until this passes."

Author's Note: Kori is introduced, I like her character. I like Barabels pronouncing 's' as 'z' so I might over use it but I like it. It's fun saying her lines out loud. Hell, I should do a comedy with her in it just speaking. But that's for another day.


	8. Regretful Action

I saw the planet outside the freighter. I could sense the Jedi close behind us and I sighed. What had I done to deserve this? When I had the time again I had to write down my current theories about the Dark Lord of the Night, how he was hated. Darkness in an evil form unlike Alderaan that was green and lush.

"Oyja, a zhip." Kori said and I looked at the radar.

"They are still a good distance away." I replied. "We should land and prepare." With that I searched in my mind for a good place to land. In a few minutes we were flying over a forest. Landing, I turned the freighter into foliage that matched the surrounding area.

"Oyja, why doez the Dark Lord of the Night hate you when you freed him?" Kori asked as we walked towards a cave. "I can't believe he doezn't rezpect you."

"The Dark Lord of the Night has a very large ego, you could say." I replied as we entered the cave and smelled the mold on the walls. "He has half the way of true honor and justice. His vision, therefore, is skewed on that point. You can't trust him." I leaned against a wall and looked at the huge tunnel. I tapped my right foot and heard it hit something hollow. "Seems like this is an excellent place to hide, so many ways to go through."

"But, zir, it would also be an excellent place for an ambuzh." Kori said and sat down. "Thiz would provide the perfect opportunity for the Jedi. They could know where this cave endz."

I shook my head in the dim light. "Remind me to be less serious sometimes." I then started to walk further. "It is also a perfect position for us to set a trap for them."

Kori hissed at me and I knew what she was thinking. "You would have to know every little turn in thiz place." She replied. "We cannot learn that in a single moment."

"A single thought is a single moment. In a single moment you can recall much." I replied and held out my right hand. "A single thought can form a picture and this picture is known to the places." A map formed above my hand. "Here is our way. Put your hand on it and you'll know where we will go and what we will do."

Kori hissed at me but followed my instructions. As her hand drew closer to the map it started to shake. She grimaced as all the information was poured into her head. I had it disappear and we started walking again. She took out a glowstick and moved it around. It was my turn to sigh as we walked deeper and deeper.

We had walked a little while before we came to a gigantic hole. It looked as though a monster had clawed the walls as it fell down. But the scratches were vague at some points and clear at others. Kori looked at me and I shook my head. It was hard for her to keep a hold on one of the walls; I watched her slip many times but I always helped her out. When she crossed the hole I walked easily across the walls.

Three lightsabers hissed as they were ignited. A Jedi Master and his two Padawans; one was a female Twi'lek and the other was a male Wookiee. The Master, himself, was a male human about six feet tall. The Master's lightsaber was green while his Padawans' lightsabers were yellow.

"Darth Oyja, you are under arrest by the Republic." The Master said. "Come peacefully and I may try and see you alive after your trial."

I looked in his face and I knew, as well as he, that accepting capture wasn't an option. Try to keep me alive after my trial? They had deemed me a Sith and wouldn't treat me as a simple robber. "I will not come." I said and unhooked my lightsaber and ignited it. "I would suggest you back off now, none can best me. I beg of you not to test me." Kori went into the shadows.

The large hole was too big for a Jedi or Sith to jump across. The Padawans threw pebbles with the Force to try and distract me while the Master attempted to climb across the walls to where I stood. I threw the pebbles back at them with the Force. They were then focusing on using their lightsabers to destroy the pebbles. It made fancy work to a common task but that's not the thing to do in a battle. You have to stain your robes at some point. Real fighting isn't a matter of looking good it's a matter of staying alive and that's not the cleanest job.

I ran to where the Master was. Though he didn't have the mastery I had he still did a good job of keeping upright and not falling down. I raced towards him, he had gotten halfway, and he turned on his lightsaber. He had his right hand on the wall and I held my lightsaber in both hands, my boots seeming to stick to the wall. I saw the Master as he swung his lightsaber at me, I blocked it easily and he nearly lost his grip. This continued a little while before I noticed the two Padawans coming over; they did not want to lose their Master.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered under my breath. With a wave of my hand part of the wall turned into claws and dug into the Padawans. Blood poured out and the Master looked defeated for a nanosecond. But then his face turned into rage.

"You killed innocents, di'kut!" He yelled and jumped at me. He would've fallen if I had not caught him in the Force. This kind action was not felt by him and he ran at me. I jumped across the hole and landed gingerly on the other side. He looked at me and jumped across, his rage propelled him an inch before the wall I was on. He swung his lightsaber but I blocked it and he fell down.

I watched him fall down and Kori came out of the shadows. "Zo, it iz done?" She asked me and I shook my head. "What more do we have to worry about? No more Jedi will dare come after uz."

"That's not what worries me." I replied. "I have been damned and there won't be Jedi help when I need it."

Author's Note: I've been waiting to do this fight scene since the series began. It's cool. Things have changed but I love how it turned out. This is one of the few marks I'm glad to have done.


	9. Trap

I looked into the small shop. It was selling plates of various designs. Some were intricate and some were just plain. I was buying something for Jash, to show her how much I loved her; to risk being caught in this foolish manner just for her. Just for her. Kori didn't think too highly of this action. She had insisted on remaining close to the freighter. The freighter was now hunted for throughout the galaxy. _Forever Faithless_ was known to all those who wanted credits in their pockets.

I went inside the shop and greeted the shop keeper. I was keeping my appearance hidden within Tas' glory. Inside I saw all sorts of toys and kitchen ware. I walked over to see stuffed toys; they weren't as good as Virgil. But the shop had dewbacks, nexus, and rancors. I imagined Veja would enjoy one of these toys. Then my comlink rang. "Hello." I said, answering it.

"Zir, there is a zignal from Teimn, he'z on Naboo." Kori told me. Teimn on Naboo? Teimn lived on Mon Calamari and hardly ever traveled. But he could've taken a trip.

"I'll be right over." I told her. "Make sure the message isn't lost." I walked calmly but hurriedly, through abandoned alleys and crowded streets. The sun shown brightly down on me but I didn't feel it, I only felt worry for Teimn. I felt worry that he was being harmed by Lum.

I finally reached the freighter which was in a local forest; I had put up safe guards to make people not pay attention to it. I walked in and raced to the cockpit to view the message.

Kori looked at me and played the message. There was Teimn looking beaten and starved.

"_Oyja, I hope you get this for I don't think I'll be making many more messages to you. This is probably my only chance for a distress call. You may be wondering why I have contacted you. So I will tell you. It seems your old friend Lum Ka has heard of me. He has gotten help since his knowledge of you to start with was not great. It was in his ignorance that I hoped you would survive him and so I did not think that he would come after me. Though I am your friend, which I am honored to be so called, I wasn't important enough to draw much attention. The Republic has ignored me but an agent of Ka has captured me."_

It seemed then that Teimn took a long break. I could just imagine the pain he was going through now. An agent of the Dark Lord of the Night would not be easy on a person. A person who was being used. The smart thing to do would be to ignore this, but I couldn't. I couldn't allow someone to share my fate for my fate was my own.

"_My poor friend, I fear this is a trap for us all. Jash and Veja have taken off and they are hidden, not to be found by Lum Ka. I am not worried, for Jash is a talented creature and has powers I have not yet dreamt of. Yes, extreme powers will be necessary in these dark times. If you will come and try your hand at freeing me I will be forever grateful. Long shall I sing of the wonders of Oyja."_

Then the transmission ended. I was in shock. So Jash and Veja had to run even though I was away. Lum was strong enough to attempt to kill me by any means possible. This would make things much harder. I turned to Kori and she nodded. "Zhould I zet a courze for Naboo now?" She asked. "I think it would be wizer to come in zlowly."

"This is my friend." I growled. "You may harm me and kill me, but don't bring innocents into the matter. I will be used but will not allow my friends to share the same fate. I am strong and the time for secrecy is over. If Lum Ka wishes to see me then I shall see him and all who come against me shall be damned."

Kori nodded, knowing to argue with me would be useless. Maybe even she felt a pull, the calling I felt. But, most likely, she just wanted to help me. She had been with me long enough to know how I thought, to know how deeply I cared for Jash and Veja. They were the only family I had left. The other family had been murdered by me eons and eons ago.

I saw the planet leave us. I smiled as space came into view. This would be the time that Lum would not escape me. I was not the one running, this time. I was the one with full strength on my side. So what if he had the Dark Lord of the Night? I had light on my side, light that would make Mizak proud. The ruler of the light would love me and the ruler of the darkness would run. There would be no other choice. Oh, Jash, see that my love for you is true. I am going to run into battle with your strength in me. Only your strength shall support me. Hyperspace then consumed the freighter.

I sat back and imagined a plan, but I could hardly think. The thought of finally getting at Lum Ka who had harmed me in this life and the last consumed me fully. He was an enemy to me, always. I would not back down from this challenge. Maybe it wasn't the need to rescue Teimn but to prove, to Lum, that I was the stronger one. That I was the victor and Lum only pretending to be.

Kori tried to start a conversation with me but I would not reply. This would probably be my last time flying _Forever Faithless_ and I would miss it. "Kori, we might not make it out this time." I told her finally.

"But, zir, you have alwayz gotten uz out of the deepezt troublez." She said, surprised. "I believe you can get us out of this impossible situation. You doubt yourzelf and you don't need to. You are much ztronger than you could imagine."

I laughed. "You are wrong." I said and checked over the ship's controls. There could be no mistake as we entered Naboo to rescue Teimn. "There is always someone stronger than yourself unless you're Tas. And even then there are rules that limit what you can do. Morals, in other words. To those dedicated to evil, morals are nothing but barriers that need to be toppled at every possible instance. To those that are dedicated to goodness, morals are those things that help keep the universes in order and out of chaos. If I wanted to I could make myself go right where Teimn is. But…that wouldn't be right. That would not allow Lum a fair chance."

"But Ka has not given you a fair chance." She replied.

"That is where we differ." I replied. "I don't want to win by surprise; I want to win by facing Lum personally. Only then can I truly prove that I am the better."

Author's Note: Oyja is showing his pride and his courage to do what's right. These two emotions are the same to him.


	10. Sprung

Naboo came into view. Here was where Teimn would be and here I would make my stand. No number of highers could stop me now. I would defeat Lum Ka and return home to Jash. We would hide from the Republic, but we would be safe. Safe since Lum would be gone and we would have a chance to prove our innocence. I smiled as I saw Jash in my mind's eye.

"We are approaching, zir." Kori said and aimed for the swamps. Getting into one of the Gungan cities would be an easy thing to do. I prepared my mind and body fully. The freighter hovered until we could find a good area and I could see thousands of shapes on the ground racing towards us. I smiled as I knew that I would triumph and today would be a glorious day for the Great Oyja.

We landed and I made sure Kori was ready and she checked that I wasn't being too impatient. Impatient? Ha! This was a day for impatience to go away. I was saving a friend and proving myself to my wife. I went out of the freighter and looked at the forest. The forest seemed like it was anticipating the moves that I would make. Seemed like it would anticipate even Tas' moves. This was a day of destiny. A destiny for all.

Kori and I ran across the swamp. The grass seeming to wither before we ever set foot on it. A loud roar could be heard from behind us and our freighter exploded as the sky darkened with ash. Then Hist came running at us as night also took over. I only turned around to catch a glimpse of them and saw their large wolf forms. Kori, who was not used to such darkness, slowed down. "Come on," I encouraged her. "We just have to make it underwater."

She nodded and seemed to draw strength from me, for her speed increased. We saw water and I prepared my respiratory system to accept water as air while Kori put a breather on. The water caved in around us and we swam as fast as we could. Kori stayed behind and shot at the Hist who dared to follow us. I turned on my lightsaber so I could attack whatever we would run into. The fear of Hist running into us from behind was soon gone, for we were deep enough in the water to not have to worry about that anymore.

A Gungan city came into view. I wanted to make a dramatic entrance and drop through the ceiling, like a trashy vid where the hero was all muscle and had no talent at all; dumb lines being called out.

We made our way to one of the side entrances. No guards were waiting for us. I smiled deeply. This was going to be more satisfying than I could've hoped for. I entered and felt around with Tas' glory and laughed loudly. "Come and fight me!" I yelled out. "Lum Ka, I know you are here! I will not let you go for what you have done! You have hunted my family, destroyed my reputation, and are holding my friend hostage!"

Kori entered a few seconds after I said that and shots were fired by hidden snipers. I blocked each hit and Kori tried to find where the snipers were hiding. It was hard to tell since structures, with no visible purpose, had been set up. I had orange lightning go into every part of the city. There were cries heard and the shooting stopped.

All of my vision turned orange and then it went back to normal. I smiled as I signaled for Kori to follow me. She came, but not after seeming to sense some darkness that eluded me. I didn't bother to look. Teimn was counting on me and I would not let him perish. Lum would feel my blade and would feel real fear for the first time.

I saw an elevator and went into it, talking to it and convincing it to take Kori and myself down to where Teimn was. I felt something trying to stop the elevator from continuing down. I then told the elevator to stop and had it open onto the floor that was right above the one I was aiming for. I noticed Hutts were waiting for us. With just a wave of my hand they were both down. Kori looked at me, shocked, but I paid her no mind. It had to be done if Teimn were to be rescued.

Suddenly there was Lum Ka in front of me. "So, Carrie, you have come." He said and smiled, if such a thing were to be called a smile. "You realize that I have the Dark Lord of the Night on my side and you have only your pride? A dark side emotion, am I correct? Your darkness fuels the darkness I draw off of. You will lose this battle. Jash is not going to rescue you now."

"I don't need her." I replied harshly. "I am strong enough! Who cares that you have the Dark Lord of the Night on your side? He ran from me! He ran! I can kill him now if I wanted to! Let Teimn go and if you refuse your head will roll along the floor!"

Lum laughed loudly. "Do you think I fear you?" He asked and opened up his hands and green smoke came forth. It turned into a poor image of Jash and tried to attack me. I was taken aback and barely blocked the image. It was not Jash! No! She would never attack me! Ever! Not even when we first met did she harm me. She only opened a door that I thought would be forever closed. The door to change.

"Jash!" I yelled out. "Jash!" I felt fear and I swung at the image that quickly invaded my lightsaber. I threw the lightsaber and Lum caught it. "How dare you use my own love to attack me, Caim!" I opened both my hands and sunlight hit Lum whose inner darkness covered his outside. His darkness ate the sunlight and only seemed to be strengthened by the sunlight. "Foul creature!"

"Yes, I am foul." Lum said. "I am foul, Carrie, as you should very well know."

"I am Carrie Minaz no longer!" I yelled. "I am now Oyja! I have forsaken the name of Carrie Minaz to a past life! I am stronger than she could have ever been!" I conjured a sword of pure starlight and ran at Lum who took out a sward of ash with orange lightning leaping out of it in odd bursts. Clashing with his sword, ash went everywhere and orange lightning enveloped me. I grimaced as ash came into my eyes and orange lightning crept through my skin. I yelled and dropped my sword as I noticed myself reverting back to female human.

"You are still that girl." Lum replied. "Still that _weak_ little girl." I cried as my old human form came over me. "Nothing has truly changed. You just hide behind the future to conceal all you did in your past. Nothing can save you now."

Author's Note: I just love blowing things up. _Forever Faithless_ went bye-bye! Excuse me as I prepare the marshmallows.


	11. Death of Jash

I looked up to the ceiling and gave out a cry. My human form had fully consumed me and with it all the memories of my old life. I had, of course, never fully forgotten them and had so never grown comfortable with them. I cried out to Tas to grant me forgiveness for what I had done. But had it been a part of the plan?

"_But what happens when my purpose is complete?"_

"_You will fade into the background."_

"_Will I go completely away?"_

"_No." Jash shook her head. "But your whole purpose of life will be gone and you'll have to make up a new reason."_

So what would be my new purpose? What would be the new plan? Wasn't I stronger than I was before? Did form really matter? I tried to stand up but ended up rolling erratically towards Lum. He laughed right before I regained control of my own body and I stood up. I tried to change but nothing would happen. "You think I'd allow you to fight?" He asked and laughed.

"You are truly a coward!" I yelled at him with fear in my words. "If you had any inkling of bravery you would allow me to fight back!"

He changed his sword into one made of silver, gold, and bronze. I accepted the sword but hated it in my innermost being. "Your powers are gone and you are a mere mortal." He said and laughed. "Did you think you could escape from your past? Your former order revered the past so much, I'm surprised you don't. Maybe now you can remember!"

I raised the sword and Lum picked up my lightsaber. That lightsaber had my blood in it, so it was mine totally and completely. Lum was showing perversion in using such a symbol of light for darkness. In a further perversion he made it into a sword with the blade still the same blue I had grown used to. He smiled and raised the sword up as though to attack me. But, amazingly, he swung backwards and Kori was cut in half. "No!" I yelled. "What perversion makes you kill those I love?"

"What perversion makes you forget who you are?" He growled and attacked me again. While we were in the middle of battle he said, "You are no better than I. I, at least, don't forget who I am!"

I wished that I had my powers which I had acquired as a Tenju, but that was too much to even hope for now. There was a thing that couldn't be taken away: my training. I was much more adept at using swords now. More so than Lum who seemed to be clumsy with my former lightsaber.

I pushed him back towards the elevator and he was surprised as my strength was keeping up, never diminishing. Tas was also in the lowers, they just didn't realize it. Lum managed to stay away from the elevator but crashed into the wall. He growled and tried to block a hit aimed at his arm but failed. A little blood came out and his anger seemed to increase.

My mood changed to that of hope. It was hope that I would live and Lum would die! I would finally see him dead! With this I increased my ferocity and we came into a room that seemed to be one for a council. I raised my blade in anticipation of Lum's blood.

Lum seemed to have called on the Dark Lord of the Night for he was overpowering me. Where I once had the upper hand, now he was pushing down on me. He cut my right arm off and I fell down. Lum stood over me with what once had been a lightsaber held high about to strike me down. My life was going to end as my blood poured out. But my loss of blood wouldn't be the death of me, but my own blade.

As the blade came down I started to think about my life. I lived a horrid life as Carrie Minaz, that whose body that I would die in, and should've been imprisoned for the murders which I had committed. Their blood seemed to fall onto me and their screams pierced my ears. Their faces in such pain and my yearning for their blood. Why oh why had I done it? Why had I started on such a dark path? From my readings of Earth history I had learned that a man had said, "Those that live by the sword will die by the sword."

Oh, dear Tas, why didn't you tell me that! Why did you abandon me? Why die in this pit full of snakes? Nowhere do I belong now and I see this as my blade comes down closer onto me. I had abandoned Jash and Veja to defend themselves against a man who, after he killed me, would surely go after them. What a father I had been!

Was Tas blessing me with an image of Jash? Was she the image I would hold onto before my death? Was I to be blessed by her presence before I died? I saw her draw her blade and Lum turn to block her. It seemed I was watching through someone else's eyes. I felt something strange. Was this what it felt like to die? I felt my mind leaving me. A blackness seemed to start to cloud my vision.

I kept my eyes on the battle between Jash and Lum. He raised his blade and struck a killing blow that she didn't catch because she was concentrating on something else. "No!" I cried out. "No! Jash! No! No! No!" Tears poured out my eyes. Was Tas teasing me? Jash's image hadn't been a blessing but a curse! What hell could compare with this?

Her face turned towards me and she gave me a smile of comfort as though all would be alright. How could things be right when she was gone? What hope would there be without her there? My hope was in her as was my strength. I felt my heart slowing down as well as my soul dying. I had not lived all these years with her just so I would see her dying. I wasn't supposed to be her death for she was immortal, a COM of unheard beauty and divinity.

"Jash!" I cried out. "Don't leave me! You and I will meet up after death but I can never get over that I kill you! Do you forgive me! Please say you forgive me before we die!" Tears were leaking out of my eyes as though a flood was coming out. A flood that would cover all the universes and even Tas would take notice of it.

Her reply was a smile. "I forgive you." She said as the last breathes were whispered out and her presence seemed to divide into two. "I was meant to die and it is not your fault. Even if it were your fault, I could never hate you, my love."

With that I saw her die and the blackness took me but not before I saw a surprised look from Lum Ka. I dearly hoped that the afterlife wouldn't take me into this hell ever again.

Author's Note: I hope this chapter made you cry as it nearly brought me to tears to write it. Jash was my favorite character, a serious character but one with strength.

Special thanks to Rose for helping me with some parts and the players of Marapets who made the name 'Jash' have more meaning.

Dedicated to Retsam, a friend of mine.


End file.
